Taming Your Warrior
by Ah Hael
Summary: Be wary of self help books. What does Heero do when Relena dumps him after some not so good advice? ?X1 Yaoi alert


AN: I have no idea where the inspiration for this fic came from and it is very unlike me to write a one shot but here goes.

Title: Taming Your Warrior

Author: Ah Hael

Rating: R

Pairings: 1x, 2x5, past mention of various pairings

Genre: General, slight humor and romance, mostly silliness

Spoilers: Mention of EW and a bit regarding Trowa's past

Summary: Be wary of "self help" books. What does Heero do after Relena dumps him after some not so good advice?

Disclaimer: Hell no, I don't own it!

**Taming Your Warrior** – By Ah Hael

Heero lay sprawled on his back trying to will his raging blood to cool and to clear the sparks of color that were still dancing before his eyes. Initially he'd gone to the gym at the Preventer's HQ in order to work off some of his irritation at Relena. So how the hell did an innocent bout of sparring end up in the bedroom?

He was slightly relived that his lover had briefly left the bed for what sounded like the kitchen so he could get his confusion under control. He stretched languidly. His body felt sore and well used.

"That was your first time with a man." A deep voice rasped behind him. He felt the bed dip and saw a chilled bottle of water suspended before him.

It wasn't really a question but he nodded and took a healthy swig of the cool water. His throat was so dry he finished the bottle in four gulps.

"I'm flattered you let me, but I would have thought the other pilots…" the thought trailed off not needing to be said. It was obvious he'd never slept with any of the other Gundam Pilots. A small towel was handed over so he could clean himself.

"They offered." Heero said quietly. "But at the time it was not necessary. I was impotent." He stated plainly watching the other's reaction. He caught the momentary surprise, but was relived to not see the revulsion that some of the others displayed.

"Drugs?"

Heero nodded. "An implant. Time released doses that would last for several months at a time."

Heero had been the only one to accept that option. All of them had received the same talk about how it would be unacceptable for teenage hormones to interfere with their missions. It was made perfectly clear to all of them that if one of them foolishly got it into their heads to develop a romantic involvement with anyone, they and the one they were with would not see the next sunrise.

To Heero it was perfectly logical to take arousal out of the equation altogether. It was Trowa that first suggested the alternative of "reliving stress" with each other. Having grown up with mercenaries he understood the need to have your comrades bandage up more than just your external wounds.

Although Heero was never privy to any of the details by his guess it had started with Trowa and Quatre, then Trowa moved on to help Wufei while Quatre and Duo had spent time together in the desert. Whatever followed was beyond him because once he refused an offer, that particular pilot completely avoided the topic in his presence in the future.

At times they did express some concern over his odd relationship with Relena. They put it quite bluntly that none of them wanted to get the order to take him out. But the order never came, the war ended and the pilots all went their separate ways showing no longstanding attachments to their temporary bed mates until after the Mariemaia incident.

They were all shocked by Wufei's betrayal, but Duo seemed the most disturbed by it. For weeks after the event he would call one of them up to talk, but he seemed distracted. Both Quatre and Trowa mentioned it to him and he himself noticed when Duo called him. Then a few months later he suddenly appeared at the Preventers (an organization he'd previously said he'd rather pour burning acid in his eyes than be a part of) working alongside of Wufei.

By the time Heero joined the agency the two were a full fledged couple. They still are even though Duo left the Preventers to pursue other interests.

Heero's lover brought him back to the present by asking him if he was okay. He almost laughed in response. He didn't recall ever feeling better. His body felt… _delicious_ was the first word that came to mind. Both from the workout and from the sex.

When he'd gone to the gym he'd expected to simply workout by himself. On most occasions there just simply were not any decent sparring partners unless he was lucky enough to catch Wufei there. Wufei certainly wasn't there, but a very good candidate was.

The two men were so thoroughly engrossed in their match they never noticed the passage of time. It was only when the gym attendant turned the lights off around them that they were aware they had been at it for three hours. _Three hours._

He didn't think he could ever put into words what passed between them when they looked at each other standing there, hair and clothes plastered to their respective bodies with sweat, both panting from exertion, but something definitely did. After that it seemed perfectly natural for Heero to follow him to his car and go with him to his apartment. To have dinner after a quick shower like they had been doing it everyday for years. Once replenished, the two of them tore into each other like a pair of animals with the heady scent of a mate in heat pushing them on. The intensity of his own climax almost frightened him.

And now he wanted to know if Heero was okay? Of course he was okay. He was terrific! Yes, he had numerous bite marks to go with the bruises he'd acquired earlier and his bottom ached where he'd been joined to the man next to him, but he was beyond okay. He'd say he felt perfect were it not for one annoying doubt of his own skill niggling in the back of his mind.

"Was it good?" he asked not willing to look at the other's face. It was such a ridiculous, trite question, but he really needed to know. He turned at the deep throated chuckle.

"I'd say yes, but maybe we should try a second time just to make sure." came the suggestive response while a hand slid up his side causing gooseflesh to rise out all over him.

Heero shot him a somewhat sheepish look. "It's just I've only ever been with Relena so my experience is somewhat limited."

Zechs wrinkled his nose at him. "You just had to bring that up didn't you? I'm trying desperately to forget that I'm in bed with my little sister's boyfriend – "

"Ex-boyfriend." Heero cut in.

"Ex-boyfriend," Zechs corrected "without you having to keep bringing it up. But since we're on the subject, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"She dumped me."

"I realize that. Otherwise I'd be making you pay for breaking her heart. What happened?"

"Some self-help book 'Taming Your Warrior' or some such nonsense. I suppose we were already having problems, but after reading this book she decided we weren't right for each other." As if he hadn't told her that very thing a hundred times before he allowed himself to be talked into dating her. He shook his head at her foolishness.

It wasn't really bad with Relena, it was … nice. In fact that term completely summarized their whole relationship. Nice.

Nice talks. Nice dates. Nice sex.

It was only now after having the most incredible sex of his life that he realized how inadequate nice was.

Zech's laugh caught him by surprise.

"What?" Heero asked.

"It seems you and I are doomed to always suffer similar fates." he replied cryptically. When he caught Heero's confused expression he asked "Tell me Heero, do you see Noin anywhere?"

What? Noin? Then he remembered Relena telling him that her brother and Noin were together, but where was she… no. Heero gave him a look of dawning comprehension.

"Same line, same book." He laughed bitterly. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was Noin who gave Relena the book."

He leaned into the blond man. "Well perhaps I can help you forget." He suggested pressing their lips together.

Later when they had almost drifted asleep Heero was still trying to come to grips with how his ultimate opponent could become his ultimate lover. There were so many small ways that the two of them fit together so much better that he and Relena.

He'd never have to worry about hurting Zechs during love making. One of the side effects of his implant was that from time to time he was prone to moments of intense and aggressive arousal. It had become terribly frustrating to him on those occasions when he was horny enough to screw a tree but he had to curb his desire for fear of hurting Relena.

Zechs would understand him emotionally better too. He wouldn't feel the need to hover over Heero to offer his support whenever a bitter memory was triggered. He understood there were just some things that would probably never go away.

Like the fear of complete silence. Silence to a mobile suit pilot was bad. It meant the systems recycling air and heat, and was protecting you from the vacuum of space were not working.

Smiling, he heard the soft hum of the talk show on the television in the corner and felt comforted by it. Even Zechs had the need to keep some sort of sound going in his environment. Relena had complained a great deal about him "forgetting" to turn of the radio, TV, vid, whatever. She never understood his need.

Even though it was turned down low his ear picked up what was being said on the TV.

"to help have successful relationships with soldiers suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and the author of Taming Your Warrior I'd like to welcome Helen Church." 

"I don't believe it." Heero groaned and he felt more than heard Zechs laughing behind him.

"It seems like she's everywhere." The blond man stated sounding amused. He angled up onto his elbow so he could look down at Heero. "Although, after tonight I am thinking I should thank her."

Heero started to arch up into the kiss that was offered but stopped when he caught sight of the television program. Abruptly he slipped off the bed and closed in on the screen to the point where his nose was almost pressed up against it. There was something about her, something about the way she moved…

Elsewhere in the city Wufei was watching the same program when Duo walked into their home.

"Hey! You watched it huh?"

"I still don't think this was a good idea." Wufei said dubiously. "Someone could recognize you."

"What? Come on! Look at me. I looked GOOD. 'cept I didn't think I'd look so old."

"I can tell it's you. You should never have agreed to a public appearance. Someone is bound to find out that Helen Church is really a man and a former Gundam Pilot and then where will you be?" his concern for Duo's safety showed clearly in his tone and expression.

Duo sighed. He never particularly wanted to pretend to be a woman but in the end he, his publisher, and Wufei all agreed that it was probably better to hide behind a feminine pen name.

It had been a long hard road to the Shenlong/Altron pilot's heart. First he had to bury his own demons and accept the feelings he had for the other man, then he had to convince the other man to try and forgive himself and accept Duo's feelings. Then he chose to share his hard earned experience with the rest of the population.

He never started out with the intentions of writing a book to help others, it just sort of developed from him seeing so many others trying to overcome their own scars and live a normal life. Using past experience combined with extensive research he put together a book that was rapidly becoming a non-fiction best seller. Contrary to what the title said, it wasn't all about helping former soldiers. It was meant to help the people who care about them as well. To develop the strength to try and help heal a soldier's heart or accept what the parts they could not fix.

Wufei was probably right. Caving into his publicist's demands for a public appearance was a bad idea but there was no help for it now. If people found out, he'd deal with it then and he said as much to his life mate while curling into his arms.

"So 'Fei," he said with an evil glint in his eye "wanna see what I look like with no body hair?"

Black eyebrows shot up and he was regarded with a look of shock. Duo laughed. "In order to make the whole woman disguise believable I had to spend three hours this morning undergoing and I quote "The Transvestite Treatment". With the exception of a very small patch of pubic hair, the rest of my body hair has been completely removed. See? Feel." He said taking the other man's hand and rubbing it against his now very smooth leg. It felt kinda sexy being hairless.

Wufei's lecherous grin sent hot shivers down his spine. Just as he was about to do something about it, the mood was ruined by a strong bout of very cold shivers like someone just walked over his grave. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he was sure that someone had recognized him. And that someone was not happy.

They both turned to hear the chimes of their vid phone. "Don't answer it!" Duo practically screamed when Wufei moved towards the machine.

Waiting, the both were both a little surprised to hear Heero yelling on the other end. "DUO! Omae a korosu! You meddling half-wit! I am going to" what ever Heero was going to do to him was cut off by some shuffling and what sounded very much like a man telling Heero to come back to bed.

A voice that sounded alarmingly like Zech Marquise then came on the line "Duo, we will deal with your meddling later."

Duo stared at the phone with his mouth gaping open. After that he wouldn't be surprised if the machine sprouted legs and danced its way out the door.

Wufei stood there blinking "I think someone recognized you." was all he could say.

Owari


End file.
